Vocaloid in Kamiyama High School?
by miamato
Summary: Vocaloid tiba tiba datang ke SMA Kamiyama jadi bintang tamu di Kanya Festival? Gimana tuh? Kira kira banyak yang nge-fans ga ya sama Vocaloid? Langsung baca aja [ga bisa bikin summary '-']


**Vocaloid in Kamiyama High School?**

**Summary : Vocaloid tiba tiba datang ke SMA Kamiyama jadi bintang tamu di Kanya Festival? Gimana tuh? Kira kira banyak yang nge-fans ga ya sama Vocaloid? Langsung baca aja~ [ga bisa bikin summary '-']**

**Warning :OOC, Typo mode On!, Abal, Ide gantung, de el el**

**Vocaloid x Hyouka~**

Pada saat Kanya Festival berlangsung, lorong gedung sekolah dipenuhi anak anak yang mempromosikan Klubnya masing masing. Tiba tiba ada teriakan host di panggung, tepatnya di lapangan, yang berhasil membuat Chitanda terkejut. Chitanda yang sedang berlari menuju ruangannya langsung terhenti dan melihat keluar jendela dan menatap apa yang terjadi di lapangan.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Ucapnya sendiri

"Teman teman! Kita kedatangan bintang tamu lohh!" Teriak siswi yang menjadi host itu.

Semua yang berada di sekeliling Chitanda langsung melihat ke arah lapangan dari jendela.

"Ini diaa! Personil Vocaloid!" Teriak host itu

Seketika mata ungu yang dimiliki Chitanda berbinar.

Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Chitanda.

"Eh?"

"Chi-chan, itu ada apa ribut ribut?" Tanya Mayaka

"Mayaka-san!,Ada personil Vocaloid ne!" jawab Chitanda dengan muka riang.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ayuk kita kebawah! Fuku-chan juga!"

"Oreki-san gak ikut?" Tanya Chitanda

"Biasalah dia~ Pemales yang mau menghemat energinya~Lagi pula, kan dia yang menjaga ruangan. ayuk kita turun" jawab Satoshi santai

Mereka bertiga pun turun kelapangan dan segera kearah panggung.

**Sedangkan si Oreki...**

*prok prok* ia hanya menepuk tangannya 2 kali di jendela sambil melihat kearah lapangan.

"Hoaam...Aku mengantuk"

Lagi lagi itu yang ia katakan..

**Back to Panggung (?)**

"Engg..Miku-Chan, setelah ini kalian akan ngapain disini? Menyanyi? Atau yang lainnya?" Tanya host di panggung kepada seorang Miku Hatsune.

"Terima kasih telah bertanya...kita nanti mau nyanyi menghibur SMA Kamiyama ini dan setelah itu, kami akan berkeliling melihat lihat isi sekolah" Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Nah! Teman teman! Persiapkan klub kalian masing masing ya!" Ucap host itu dengan semangat.

"Kalian akan menyanyikan lagu apa?" Tanya host itu lagi.

"Aku, akan menyanyikan lagu 'When First Love Ends' dan 'Love Is War'" Jawab Miku.

Len tiba tiba langsung berlari ke arah Miku sambil menarik tangan Rin dan mengambil Mic yang dipegang Miku.

"Len! Jangan begitu!" Ucap Rin yang ditarik

Tapi Len tak menghiraukannya..

"Kami akan menyanyikan lagu galau! Proof Of Life dan Soundless Voice! Yeay!" Teriak Len.

"Hush Len!" Ucap Miku sambil sedikit menjitak kepala Len.

"Eheheh...Gomenne Nee-chan.." Jawab Len sambil tersenyum aneh.

Sepi...

"I-ini kenapa?" Tanya Len.

Semua perempuan yang ada disekeliling panggung itu terdiam dengan mata berbinar binar...

"Maafkan Len, dia memang masih kekanak kanakan.." Ucap Miku.

"LEN!"

Okeh, semua perempuan fangirling sama Len.

(Author : NYAHAHA! SAYA BANGET! /capsJebol/)

"Saya akan menyanyika lagu Just Be Friend" Ucap Luka sambil tersenyum

Sedangkan 3 serangkai...(?)

"Wah! Len juga ada!" Kagum Mayaka dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Rin jugaa..." Lanjut Chitanda dengan keadaan mata yang sama dengan Mayaka

"Hey, Mayaka, kita harus mempersiapkan ruangan kita agar sebagus mungkin. Ayuk kita kembali ke atas" Ucap Satoshi tiba tiba dengan mimik muka yang tidak seperti biasanya

Mayaka yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Satoshi.

'Hehehe... Aku tau..' Batinnya.

"Ntar aja! Len! Aku Fans Mu!" Teriak Mayaka yang disengaja dibuat buat dan sedikit melirik Satoshi.

'Sudah ku tebak kau! Kau cemburukan? Hihihi' Batinnya lagi.

(Author : Mayaka Kege-eran -_-")

"Huh, yasudah, ayuk Chitanda-san, kita harus menyiapkan ruangan kita kan?" Ajak Satoshi

"Oh iya ya, ayuk"

Chitanda dan Satoshi segera pergi.

Mayaka langsung melirik 2 orang yang sudah menjauh dibelakangnnya

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" Teriaknya dan langsung berlari menyusul mereka.

**Di ruangan...**

Biasaa..seorang Houtarou yang menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Houtarou!" Ucap Satoshi yang langsung masuk kedalam ruangan

"Oreki-san? Kenapa kamu gak kebawah tadi?" Tanya Chitanda yang baru masuk juga.

Oreki menghela napasnya.

"Aku Mengantuk, dan aku kan yang menjaga ruangan" Ucapnya dengan nada datarnya yang khas. Lagi lagi itu alasannya.

"Oh iya ya.."

*Bruak!*

"Heh..he..."

Mayaka yang abis berlarian masuk dengan mendrobrak pintu ruangan.

"Ka-kalian kenapa meninggalkanku? Huh..cape tau ngejer kalian!" Omel Mayaka.

"Lagian tadi di ajak gak mau, jadi aku tinggalkan saja..." Jawab Satoshi

Hening..

Tiba tiba..

"Hajimete...no kisu wa.."

"Itu apa?" Tanya Houtarou alias Oreki (?) Yang posisinya sama seperti tadi dengan nada datarnya

"Miku mulai bernyanyi.." Jawab Mayaka.

"Kalian tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Oreki lagi.

"Ngg.." Chitanda menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita harus mempersiapkan ruangan kita agar menarik dimata Vocaloid!" Ucap Chitanda tegas.

"Ho oh, itu benar.." Ucap Satoshi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, biar menarik, kita mau merias ruangan ini dengan apa?" Tanya Oreki

"Ngg..dengan apa ya?"

Tiba tiba terdengar..

"Fuyu wo stugeru kaze no koe ni...Mimi wo..."

"Rin dan Len mulai bernyanyi!" Ucap Chitanda

"Sudahlah, tenang, mereka pasti ketempat kita terakhir" Ucap Oreki

"Tapi ini tak bisa dibiarkan!"

'Dia mulai lagi' Batin Oreki

"Tenanglah Chi-chan, sekarang ayo pikirkan dengan apa kita menghias ruangan ini" Ucap Mayaka

"Un.." Ucap Chitanda menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Bagus ,Ibara' Batin Orek

"Aaaa! Len!Rin! Drama kalian bagus!" Teriak histeris siswi siswi di lapangan.

'Mereka itu kenapa sih? Teriak teriak hanya membuang energi mereka saja' Batin Oreki.

"Mereka juga menunjukan dramanya ya? Kerennya...aku mau liat.." Ucap Chitanda sambil melihat jendela dari ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu Chi-chan, sebenarnya aku juga mau liat.." Ucap Mayaka.

"Hey, ruangan ini tak perlu dihias, kita cuma harus mempersiapkan group kita agar menarik" Ucap Satoshi tiba tiba.

"Apa maksudmu ,Fuku-chan?" Tanya Mayaka yang langsung menoleh ke arah Satoshi

"Yaah...begini saja!" Ucapnya dan langsung mendekati teman temannya dan berbisik.

.

.

.

Chitanda langsung berlari keluar dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Houtarou, apakah kau akan menjaga ruangan kita lagi?" Tanya Satoshi.

"Ya"

"Baiklah...Mayaka, laksanakan tugasmu.."

"Un.." Mayaka mengangguk dan langsung pergi keluar.

"Ah, aku harus segera ke panggung. Jaa Houtarou.." Ucap Satoshi yang langsung keluar dari ruangan.

Di Posisi Chitanda..

"Mereka sudah naik? Sudah sampai mana ya?" Ucapnya.

Di ruangan Klub Manga sangat rame.

"Heh? Ada apa itu?" Ucapnya dan langsung berjalan ke arah ruangan itu.

"Permisi..permisi.."

'Mereka sudah sampai sini?! Mayaka-san mana?' Batin Chitanda yang mengintip di depan pintu Klub Manga

"Eh..permisi.." Ucap Chitanda sekali lagi.

Sekarang ia sudah sedikit didalam ruangan.

Chitanda celingak celinguk mencari Mayaka.

"Hah! Itu dia!"

"Mayaka-san!" Ucap Chitanda kecil.

"Eh? Chi-chan!" Ucap Mayaka kecil.

Chitanda mengangkat kedua bahunya yang seakan akan berkata 'Gimana?'

Mayaka hanya membalasnya dengan mengajungkan jempolnya dan menunjukan kertas yang ia pegang, yang bermaksud 'tenang saja..sudah hampir selesai'

'Cepatnya..Mayaka-san hebat!' Batin Chitanda.

"Okeh.." Bisik Chitanda.

Chitanda langsung berlari ke atas dan menuju ruangannya.

"Oreki-san! Mereka sudah di ruangan Klub Manga.." Ucap Chitanda yang baru masuk ruangan.

"Lalu, Ibara?"

"Dia sudah hampir selesai!" Ucap Chitanda senang.

Sedangkan di sisi Mayaka...

"Huh..akhirnya selesai juga..ngebut nih.." Ucapnya sambil menatapi hasil gambar poster Vocaloid miliknya.

"Senpai! Aku bawa gambar ini yaa.." Ucap Mayaka

"Iya..silahkan.." Jawab senpai..

Mayaka langsung mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang Klub Manga

*bruk!*

"Aww.."

"Eh? Mayaka? Maaf..aku tak sengaja.."

"Uhh...Fuku-chan! Ngg..mana gambarku tadi?"

"I-itu.." Jawab Satoshi sambil menunjuk kertas yang diduduki Mayaka.

"Huh? KYAA! Ke-kertasnya..." Mayaka mengambil kertas yang didudukinya..

Terlipat.

Sekarang matanya sudah berkaca kaca..

"Aku membuatnya sangat susah.." Ucapnya dengan aura gelapnya.

"Ma-maaf Mayaka.." Ucap Satoshi.

Melihat Mayaka, Satoshi melangkah menjauh dari Mayaka.

'Semoga gak ketawan..'

"Fuku-chan! Kau harus menggangtinya! Sebentar lagi Miku dan lainnya mau ke ruangan kita! Kau tau itu?!" Omel Mayaka sambil menarik kerah Satoshi.

"Ampuni saya! Ampuni saya!" Ucap Satoshi yang kerah bajunya sudah ditarik Mayaka

"Tidak akan! Sebelum kau menggantinya!"

"Ini bisa diluruskan lagi kalau di setrika!" Ucap Satoshi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?! Kita mau menemuka setrika dimana?! Harus kerumah gitu? Yang bernar saja.." Ucap Mayaka.

"Aku mempunyainya di Klub Menjahit.." Ucap Satoshi.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau.."

"Mau! Berikan kepadaku!"

"Enak saja! Sudah membentak orang, ga minta maaf lagi, sekarang asal menyuruhku.."

"Iyaa, maaf Fuku-chan.."

"Oke, sekarang kita ambil Setrika itu.."

[Author : saya ngarang dari mana coba -_-" /ngek]

Di ruangan Klub Literatur Klasik..

"Kenapa Mayaka-san lama sekali ya? Fukube-san juga.." Ucap Chitanda sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya.

[Author : virusnya Oreki menular ke Chitanda OAO) /bukan]

*bruak!*

"Kami datang!" Ucap Mayaka dan disusul oleh Satoshi.

"Mayaka-san! Fukube-san!" Panggil Chitanda yang langsung berdiri.

"Kalian bisa tidak, tidak membanting pintu kalau masuk.." Ucap Oreki.

"Ehehe..Gomen Houtarou..kami membawa kertas , dan setrika ini.." Ucap Satoshi sambil menujukan Setrika dan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Hah? Setrika untuk apa?" Tanya Chitanda heran.

"Gini lohh...tadi pas aku mau keluar dari ruangan, aku ditabrak Fuku-chan. Trus ternyata kertas poster ini kedudukan sama aku gara gara aku terjatuh, jadi terlipat gini deh..kan kurang bagus kalau terlipat, jadi, Fuku-chan membawa setrika ini dari ruang Klub Menjahit.." Jelas Mayaka.

"Ohh..begitu,oke, ayo kita setrika kertas ini.." Ucap Chitanda.

**-TBC-**

**YAY! Fanfic Crossover. jadi disini ceritannya gabungan anime Hyouka sama Vocaloid. Gomen kalo jelek ^^". Apa yang dilakukan Vocaloid di Chapter berikutnya? Liat terus fanfic Mia dan Mato yaa~ Arigatou~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please! ^^**


End file.
